In My Blood: Rewrite
by K-9FuryFire
Summary: "Power tends to corrupt, absolute power corrupts absolutely." "The best people to have power are the ones who don't want it." A man who strives for absolute power and a girl who only wants to see her brother again. Power is in her blood. Rating is M.
1. Home in the mountains

**Rewrite Didn't like how I had done the last one and decided that yes Ruby was very Mary Sue and that the plot wasn't very clear it was just a whole bunch of jumbled caterpie crap, I realised how OP her team would have been. so I have taken them away and kept my favourites. I pretty much changed the whole thing. Also, I didn't like how I tried making her un-emotional or just shoved main characters into the story like junk food in a child's belly.**

**Disclaimer: It is safe to say that I don't own Pokémon. This is just fanfiction so none of the following content is apart of canon this is just what came to me and I wrote it down cause what the heck.**

* * *

**Warning: May contain Out Of Character characters. Also slightly AU.**

* * *

**Fun fact Ash's birthday is on the twenty-second of May and his star sign is Gemini the twins. It matches perfectly with his personality and this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First friend**

* * *

The sun had disappeared on the horizon hours ago Ruby frowned as she examined her drawing checking it over for any mistakes or imperfections. Finding none she nodded her head smiling in satisfaction at another well-drawn pokémon, it was of her fathers Pikachu. She stood up shakily her feet had gone numb for doing nothing for so long and trudged back into the mountain. Navigating her way through the caverns Ruby arrived in the spacious grotto that was within mount Silver; where she and her father, Red Ketchum, had been dwelling for the past nine years. She was thirteen, her birthday was only a sleep away, and her father was nowhere in sight. Again.

When he wasn't helping her learn control over her abilities, he was on missions he received from Arceus knew where. He was currently in Alola. His missions usually included abandoned and or abused pokémon. Ruby remembered when he came back from Kalos with a shiny charizard not even a year ago.

The poor creature had been beaten and left for dead in the middle of a forest. She remembered how flighty he had been around herself and all of Red's pokémon. A fully grown charizard that could kill with its fire was afraid of a child and all others that weren't Red himself, it didn't sit well with her that people would do this to creatures most called friends or apart of their family even. Her father didn't want her anywhere near the charizard, especially in this unstable state hurt could hurt her, but she was determined to help him like with all the other pokémon Red brought to the grotto.

The volatile pokémon was at first, understandably so, hostile but came to learn that she meant him no harm after she had approached him gently. He eventually, with her help, eased into his surroundings and was more social with her and the hundreds of other pokémon in the grotto. When Ruby first noticed this she grinned her effort she put into it was worth it, seeing him happy, an extreme contrast to the deadly afraid pokémon he had started as. His name was Coal.

Now with nightfall approaching fast, Ruby hurried to the cabin on the far side of the grotto. Coal was outside her room window snoring softly a smile appeared on her lips as she placed her sketch pad on the bedside table and slipped under her covers.

* * *

Morning came with a black charizard in her face. Again. Ruby started, then shoved her friends face away from her face pinching her nose in mock disgust.

"Eurgh... Coal, do you ever wash your mouth?" She Grumbled good-naturedly at her friend earning an indignant huff.

He removed his head from her room waiting for her to get out.

"Alright, alright I'm comin' jeez..." she mumbled as she changed into her everyday clothes of cargo pants, tank top and her favourite red jacket with black stripes going down the arms. Her usual black Mountain boots adorned her feet as she washed her face in the makeshift bathroom in the cabin. Her hair was done in its usual high ponytail.

"Alright done let's go then Coal." She declared as she exited the cabin only to pause in shock. Every pokémon in the grotto were surrounding her cabin identical grins could be seen on each of their faces as they shouted.

_{HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!}_ A wide range of different voices congratulated. Ruby gaped as tears sprung from the corners of her eyes. Her twinkling ruby-red eyes met the fiery red of Coals and she jumped into his arms hugging him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his scaley neck.

_{Anything for you, friend.} _He grinned as he plopped her back on the ground. Scruffing up her hair affectionately.

Ruby looked around the gathered pokémon hoping to see her father but no luck. He missed another of her birthday's on one of his trips around the regions sure he had good cause but she would appreciate it if he spent more time with her. She had only ever left the mountain for supplies with one of the older pokémon, or when her father had taken her on his trip to Sinnoh, the only other region she had been to besides Kanto and Johto.

Feeling upset at her father's lack of appearance on her birthday her happy tears turned sour and she scrubbed them off her cheeks as if they offended her. Ruby saw that Coal noticed her sudden distress and waved him and the other pokémon off. She made her way out of the mountain, to be alone where she could rage and not endanger anyone, as she had as a child.

The reason she was on this Arceus damned mountain in the first place.

* * *

Year's ago when Ruby was no older than five she used to have a happy family, a twin brother and a loving mother a present father, friends and more. In the Town of Pallet in Kanto. Until the fateful day, she discovered her psychic powers and unique Aura ability, endangering herself and her brother.

They had been off playing in the forest with the wild pokémon as they usually did only there was a new pokémon, she couldn't remember what it was but she knew whatever it was is the reason she couldn't see her brother anymore, that pokémon had been spooked and scared, it lashed out at them and Ruby freaked out, as any five years old would have and begun to cry and hyperventilate. Her red eyes glowed purple and her hair had come undone waving around in the wild winds she created, her brother was knocked out on the side lightning bolt marks scarred his cheeks, Ruby had dotted scars on her neck looking like a studded collar and the distressed pokémon had fled after messing with their memories.

They had marks on their neck and face, neither remembered getting them their parents claimed they were always there. Birthmarks they said. They, being only five years old believed, their parents.

Not a week later, had her parents arguing unaware that she was there listening to everything they said. Her father packed both his and her own things and left that afternoon not even letting her say goodbye as he lifted her onto his Charizard's back. She knew she would see them again but she didn't know when.

They had been atop of the tallest mountain in the Kanto and Johto regions for over nine years. Over those years she had grown to love it there and the pokémon her father caught throughout the regions completing the most of their pokédex's. She eventually did learn to control her Abilities eager to get back to her brother she could barely remember. Only his name stuck. Ash. His name was Ash.

After being around pokémon for years her Aura ability allowed her to understand and communicate with them. While her psychic helped as well as hindered her emotional state of mind and the environment around her. She loved pokémon and wanted to meet all of them everywhere. It was her dream to travel throughout the regions like her father and no doubt her brother did. But the only thing she wanted more was to see her brother again one day.

The sound of beating wings broke Ruby from her memories and she felt their Aura and immediately knew who it was, she could also feel that they had another presence with them it was new and unfamiliar. She didn't dare to turn around for fear of what she might see. Ruby flinched when she felt a hand landed on her shoulder, the calloused hand spun her around and pulled her into a hug rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay Ruby I'm here now. I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier I had trouble bringing the new addition here. He didn't want to go to the Pokémon Center so I had to heal him myself. The rascal bit me a couple of times." Her father chuckled his chest rumbled against her ear from it, his left hand was covered in white bandages, she noticed 'what bit him?' she wondered. Red pulled away and gave her a light kiss on her forehead easing her breathing.

Then Ruby realised what he had said and pulled away and looking up at him her expression begging him to show her.

"I... I don't know about this one Gemstone. He... I found him in an alley beaten like all of the others. He doesn't like people he can barely tolerate me. I had to force him into a Pokéball to get him here for recovery..." He trailed off at the determined look in his daughter's eyes, 'like Delia', he thought with a fond smile. Sighing he nods in defeat, "Fine, you can see Rockruff just you've been warned he really doesn't like his Pokéball. So..." whatever he was about to say was cut off when Ruby grabbed the Ultra ball from his hands and released the puppy pokémon hugging the squirming creature to her chest.

Ruby bit her lip to hold back her cry of pain when she felt its jaws clamp onto her shoulder. Drawing blood. Her father rushed to take the pokémon from her but she twirled away from him and held the puppy pokémon an arm's length away from her face not bothering to wipe the blood that trickled down her back away.

Ruby looked the abused puppy pokémon in its blue eyes and smiled sadly at it.

Rockruff had stared back defiantly his nose crinkled in a snarl when she smiled

at him. He needed no pity, he was alpha not her, he was powerful, but the longer he glared at her the less intense it was and he paused. '_Maybe some humans are good.'_ he thought to himself. Then he realised that the look in her eye wasn't pitied it was fiery determination a determination similar to his packmate Litten showed when Stoutland taught them something new. That was before he was taken by that dumb trainer that treated him like trash then threw him out after using his pokémon on him, leaving him for dead when the red-clad man saved him, he didn't believe that's what he wanted when they met and put up a fight before he was caught.

Ruby grinned as Rockruff stopped struggling and was unintentionally wagging his tail. She looked at her father and smiled.

"Thank you, dad." She whispered so as to not spook the pokémon as she plopped him on the ground letting him follow her back to the grotto if he wanted which clearly he did because he was right behind her.

When she reappeared in the grotto the pokémon swarmed her. Her fathers Lucario, Lucian, being the worrywart he was checked her over for any injuries or mental strain with Blissy and the Kangaskahn the rest were fidgeting from a distance as Coal stood in their way guarding her against them.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation Ruby shoved them away and picked Rockruff up gently. He growled at them not bothering with words, telling them to back off.

"I'm fine guys I just needed a cool off, dads home now anyway," she said offhandedly they were looking at the puppy pokémon in her arms. "And this, my monster friends, is Rockruff, he like some of you was abandoned so play nice." she grinned putting Rockruff back on the rocky ground.

Hours later had an exhausted Ruby and relatively happy Rockruff lying on Coal's stomach as they finished training for the day. Coal had wanted to show the little dog what to do when he was bored and Ruby joined in so now they were heaped outside of the cabin where Lucian, Raichu and Red watched from the steps.

* * *

**I redid it again. so sorry I was just a bit peeved with how it went once again. Next chapter is a time skip.****Houndoom out;p **


	2. Brothers, Birthdays and Bikes

**Disclaimer: It is safe to say that I don't own Pokémon. This is just fanfiction so none of the following content is apart of canon this is just what came to me and I wrote it down cause what the heck.**

**"Life is for living.**

**You can rest once your dead."**

**GEMINI**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The pair were inseparable after their two years together. Rockruff was wary of her for the first couple days after they met, but when he had angered one of the older pokémon in the grotto, Ruby had stepped in the way of the attack aimed at him. Risking her safety for his own, earning his respect and gratitude. They weren't instantly friends after the incident with Red's blastoise, Canon, but they were closer than when they first met. They had gained as much trust in each other as Red and his partners did over those two years. The two would have each other's back if they were in trouble and would do anything no matter what to protect them from harm.

Ruby was sat by the lake inside the mountain, combing her slender fingers through Rockruff's fur calmly, as they watched the other pokémon splash around. They had just finished their training with Coal and Lucian, who were still sparring, and wanted to relax for a while before Red came home for Ruby's birthday.

She and her two best friends were finally going to be allowed to start their journey together as pokémon and trainer. They couldn't wait, all three had been preparing for it for weeks in their own way. Coal had started training relentlessly, Rockruff and Ruby both trained but not as much as their charizard friend, Rockruff focused more on his move accuracy while Ruby refined her powers, with her psychic ability she was able to levitate things and use telepathy for communication and sense auras and understand some pokémon speech with her Aura ability. Her father had suggested to also practice her culinary skills for the road in case they weren't close to any towns. They were aiming for as many advantages as they could possibly get for their future battles.

Rockruff's nose twitched and his head perked up he could smell his friends pack-father. He stood happily yapping and tugged at Ruby's jacket sleeve. Ruby looked at her friend in amusement before she felt her father enter the grotto and she too jumped to her feet scrambling after Rockruff once he let go of her.

Her father had a bag in his hands while his Machoke held a motorcycle helmet in his. The bag and helmet were both red and black, Ruby's favourite colours, the bag she noticed, the closer she got the more technical and un-bag like it looked. It had a button in the shape of a pokéball on the front of it in the centre.

Red noticed her curious look at the bag in his possession and smirked as he spoke.

"Go ahead kiddo, it's your birthday gift from me before I send you off tomorrow." He grinned at Ruby as she carefully took the bag from him and had taken a few steps away from her, which Rockruff noticed and cautiously sniffed at the odd bag then he too backed away from his friend giving her a wide birth as she pressed the button. Not noticing her friend or father move Ruby pressed the button and the bag suddenly began to unfold and twist about getting bigger, the handle had disappeared and was replaced by the handlebars of a motorcycle. She had long since put it on the ground watching in awe as the plainish looking bag transformed into a, slightly, modified motorcycle.

Eager to test it out Ruby snatched the helmet from Machoke and mounted the bike. def to anyone except the purring sound that came from the vehicle as she revved it. Kicking it into gear, the others could only watch as Ruby took off racing around the makeshift race track (A/N: used for pokémon races in case anyone was confused)in the grotto. Her fingers were firmly wrapped around the handlebars, and her body was pressed against the bike under the speed of it fearing she would come off had she been up straight. Instinctively she pulled the clutch and changed the gears as she rounded the corner of the track.

The others could only watch her in shock with their mouths agape. Red was blinking rapidly, he was never able to get it on the first try, he had crashed at least five times before he actually got the hang of it. He'll admit to being irresponsible and letting her try in the first place but it seems he didn't really need to worry about it, his daughter was a natural on the thing. Rockruff watched on in slight jealousy as she went about the track faster than he could have, but cheered up as soon as Ruby got back to them dismounting the bike and removing her helmet to reveal a flushed face and sweaty eyebrows.

She beamed at her father as she leaned the bike on its stand. Ruby gave him a rib crushing hug and a kiss on his cheek in thanks. Her voice was hyper and happy as she spoke thanking him for the gift.

"Best. Gift. EVER! Thank you, daddy." She grinned and crushed Red in another hug as he awkwardly patted her on the head and gasping for breath dramatically as she let go of him. Rockruff huffed and pretended to feign offence at having been one-upped by a bike, but soon dropped it and joined the pair as he tackled them to the ground licking Ruby's face repeatedly in excitement.

Laughing Ruby shoved the puppy off of her and helped her dad to his feet. She wiped her face with her sleeve. "Yugh! Rockruff that's disgusting. Now I have to wash twice one for the sweat and one for your slobber, seriously buddy that's gross." She tried to say in the most serious voice she could manage but failed miserably and fell into fits of giggles with her pokémon.

By now they were surrounded by the grotto pokémon all curious about the new piece of outsider tech introduced to them. A lot of the things they knew about were made by the other human that resided in the mountain, the man had an obsession with making robots and other mechanical things.

* * *

He had arrived a year after Rockruff, being dropped in by one of the many legendary pokémon Red had encountered on his journey, the lord and main resident of the mythical Distortion Realm, Giratina himself. The man's name was Cyrus Akagi, former leader of Sinnoh regions Team Galactic, the twenty-six-year-old had been unconscious upon his arrival in the grotto. Red hadn't been around when he arrived it was only Ruby and the pokémon when he came to the first thing he saw was the concerned face of a fifteen-year-old girl. He was confused and wary of his new surroundings; one minute he's being sucked into an empty(I know it isn't but I can't really describe the distortion world) void and the next he's in a lush cave on a mountain in the middle of Kanto and Johto.

The girl grinned down at him her voice was cheery light and melodic sounding as she spoke to him, ignoring the snarling puppy pokémon at her side. "You must be Cyrus. My names Ruby, Lord Giratina told me about you he didn't seem very happy about having you in his realm, so he left you with us, well... me. My dads out on another mission. Would you like something to eat? I could whip up some lunch we haven't actually eaten yet. Do you have any pokémon with you? Do you..." Her ramble was cut short by her annoyed pokémon who was grinning at his friend cheekily before he licked her face earning a disgusted shriek from the girl and a, not that they noticed, irritated look from Cyrus.

"Rockruff don't do that its gross," she told her pokémon that either didn't understand her or didn't care for her worries as he was chased all over the grotto. Cyrus had gotten up into a sitting position his face showed no emotion as he examined the peaceful wonderland that was the grotto.

A smile tugged on his lips, this wasn't quite how he wanted the galaxy or world to be but after spending so long in the distortion world this seemed far better and he realised how impossible it would be to recreate the galaxy in his image anyway so his troubles were for nothing. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the girl appear behind him and plopping herself down next to him. "Here you are, mister. Bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich. I didn't know what you like so I just slapped it together and here it is if you're hungry." she informed him before handing him the sandwich.

After that Cyrus hadn't bothered to leave and helped Red out on some of his missions when he came home unofficially adopting the young man as his son (Red is 41 in this fic and Delia is five years his junior) Red had been surprised at seeing the former CEO of Akagi Industries, the technology and building company in Sinnoh, in his home but soon put him to work with Porygon and Rotom who were both working on things to keep them updated with the outside world they had to have some help from the other pokémon in the grotto since neither had thumbs or were able to move many things. Until Cyrus. The three enjoyed each others company and had managed to create whole T.V's and Radios from the raw materials the machamps and mankey collected, even a PC. Not that they were ever going to use it until Ruby starts her journey.

Cyrus had seen enough Pokédexs, to know how to recreate one and Pokétech wasn't exactly a challenge, having made his own at seventeen. Red had asked him to make both.

* * *

Ruby was grinning from ear to ear as she pressed the button that was located on the fuel tank, collapsing the vehicle and swinging the surprisingly light bag over her shoulder. The pokémon had dispersed once their curiosity had been sated.

Her father had ended up with her helmet in his hands so he collapsed that too by pressing the button located at the lower back part of the helmet. It turned into a pokéball-like thing though it was plain black. Ruby gaped again snatching the ball from her father and examining it before she attached it to her bag with a pleased grin, there were functioning compartments on the bag and a spot made especially for the helmet-ball. Still excited from her little joyride she had forgotten that it was the day before she left for her journey. Her birthday.

"Well, Gemstone, I'm glad you liked it but Cyrus has some things for you as well... Oh before I forget here's your trainer's license I had a friend prepare it for you." Red Informed his daughter with a soft smile as he handed her her license fit with all the information needed on it and a picture of her smiling.

Just as she was about to thank him she felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around to face whoever it was with a scowl. But dropped it and crushed the surprised Cyrus in a tight hug, he tapped her urgently gasping for breath "Cant... Breath." he was being overdramatic because it made her laugh and he enjoyed seeing her smile, she was the sister he never had. He showed more emotion after he had a single year in her presence. His blue eyes shined with mirth as Ruby smacked him upside the head in exasperation. Cyrus bowed low holding out her gifts, "Here you are your majesty, your Pokédex and Pokétech or Akagitech watch as I like to call it, " he spoke with an overly posh sounding voice earning him an eye roll and another smack upside the head.

"Shut it you, " Ruby said as she took the black and red devices from the brother of her heart. She smiled as she examined them it seemed he put in extra effort to have customised them more by adding in a picture, of herself with Coal and Rockruff either side of her, on the back of them.

Ruby's eyes were teary as she tore them away from the image this was by far the best birthday she had, her father and technically adopted brother and friends were all there. The only thing it was missing was her brother and mother. She shook her head she will see them when she can, maybe on her journey. "Thank you... Cy". They're Perfect." she said as she wiped her tears away.

"Your welcome Ruby. It's the least I could do for you on your birthday." Cyrus said with a wry smile and Ruby choked on a laugh hitting him upside his blue-haired head again. "Ow..." he whined rubbing the back of his head in slight annoyance.

Red rolled his eyes at their antics then remembered his other surprise. "Enough you two," he spoke firmly just as Cyrus locked Ruby's head under his armpit messing up her hair, and Ruby stomped on his toes in retaliation the both froze at Reds voice pulling apart and pointing at each other.

"He/She started it!" the yelled in unison, then once again yelling "Did not! You did!.." Red cut them off before they could start it up again.

" I said Enough!" he yelled the both of their mouths snapped shut and they stared wide-eyed at him 'honestly despite their age they act like children.' Red thought in exasperation. Red sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose and releasing a calming breath Rockruff was no different as he lay in the ground looking between his trainer to be and her packmate in mild annoyance. "I was going to tell you about your other surprise but I think it can wait until tomorrow I'm tired and hungry." He explained his tone was as tired and gravelly as he felt.

Ruby's eyebrow twitched and she shot a glare at Cyrus before stomping off to the cabin, Rockruff hot on her heels.

* * *

**And that's two next up: The Journey begins.****Houndoom out;P**

* * *

**Any questions either put it in the reviews or PM me I don't mind.**


End file.
